Daemon, Homonculous, Homo Erectus
by Silent Steel
Summary: A rather odd, melodramatic fic of mine . . exploring a 2AM idea. Expect plenty of left turns. *Complete*
1. Angst And Blades

A rather old, semi-OOC fic, by now I'm a bit embarressed by it. I don't own Slayers, although once I did want to.  
  
##@##  
  
  
She was marrying the prince. Lina had found her knight in shining armor, it seemed.   
  
And him? He had found one more thing that could shatter his heart, and do it more thuroughly than the pain of people's reactions, the deeper pain of his grandfather's betrayal.   
  
He had lost the one woman he loved more than life itself.   
  
He had lost his reason for living.   
  
He had lost his soul.   
  
There was nothing left but an empty shell, no redeeming values, nothing ... just a waste of space.   
  
She looked so happy, so carefree, dancing in the prince's arms. In the arms of the man she was to wed in three day's time. She was marrying the prince ....   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xeros frowned thoughtfully, feeling the pain within the chimera as Zel stalked from the ballroom. A pain mirror to the one Xeros felt himself, even if the object of affection was different.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Should he wait? Should he hope she might change her mind?   
  
.... No. She had made her choice, and him waiting around moping would only detract from her happiness.   
  
Could he bear to live without her?   
  
No.   
  
Mayhap Xeros's plan was for the best ... at the least, it would mean an end to the pain. It was much more dramatic than he preferred, but it would not hurt her as much as his previous plan. The blade had been enspelled until even Xeros's dark heart would be pierced. A heart to beat no more.   
  
He nodded in quiet confirmation. It would end both their pain, and not grieve their loves too much.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xeros sighed, feeling grief clench his re-found heart as his fingertip trailed down the picture. " ... and you would never believe how much I love you ... this is the best way. I'm sorry."   
  
With a single gesture, he sealed and finished the message spell, and set the picture back into it's place, the candlelight glowing softly upon it. A simple incantation, and the small shrine was sealed within a gaurd of crystal. "How very human of me ... to leave some small indication that I ever existed." A sigh escaped Xeros's lips as he gave the head of his staff a twist, pulling it to reveal the blade hidden within the staff. The blade gleamed with dark energy, small electrical bolts the color of blood flickering over it. "Tomorrow, you and I shall end our companion's pain, as he shall end mine."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything was set. Both had their blades, and now only awaited the chance to set the last act a-dancing. Xeros had decided to make the first move, saying it would only be correct.   
  
It was appropriate, and would fit the pattern of behavior that they had always acted upon until recently. He glanced down to the enspelled sword that hung by his side. It was nearly time. He wondered just what Xeros would do. Most likely something a little stupid, the way the mazoku tended to open his most secret plans.   
  
A quick glance across the room, and a barely perceptable nod. It was time. He turned away from the mazoku, towards where Lina was walking. She looked so beautiful .... And then his sight was cut off by a creme pie being slammed in his face. He snarled in rage as he wiped the pie off his face, then pulled the blade from it's scabbard. The dance had begun.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xeros turned smoothly as he dodged Zel's lunge at him, quickly pulling his own sword from it's hiding place. With a silent snarl on his face, the two began weaving a deadly net of steel and speed.   
  
Gourry pulled the sword of light from it's own sheath and placed himself between the incredibly fast combatants and Lina. Lina herself prepared to throw a fireball, but balked when she realized that neither Zel nor Xeros was holding still long enough for her to hit them. Their blades were blurring arcs of energy, barely seen. And then, both blades were still. Deathly still. With a grip still at each other's throats and upon the blade that lay within the other's heart, Xeros and Zelgadis slowly slumped to the floor. The spark of life within their eyes was fading ... dying ....gone.   
  
Lina, Firia, Amelia and Sylpheel rushed forward to where the bodies lay, the first tears of grief already rushing from their eyes. But before they could span the distance, a wash of golden light covered the two gone. When the light faded and disappeared, so did Zel and Xeros.   
  
A scream ripped free from Lina's throat, tears pouring down her cheeks. She fell to the floor, pummeling her fists against it even as Sylpheel and Amelia tried to keep her from harming herself. Firia simply stood where she had stopped, tears streaming down her cheeks, rocking softly from side to side.   
  
Gourry, sword forgotten in his hand, stood in silent shock as he looked upon where two of his dearest friends had disappeared. He knew but one thing.   
  
Nothing would be the same.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Rebirth And Survival

A rather old, semi-OOC fic, by now I'm a bit embarressed by it. I don't own Slayers, although once I did want to.  
  
##@##  
  
  
Her claws trailed gracefully down the outside of the false womb, her golden eyes unfocused as Zelas used her sight to gaze within it.   
  
"My son ... what pain made you choose this path ... made both of you choose this path." Zelas sighed, turning away, her golden hair falling about her face. It would be some time before they would be ready to emerge. A wry smile crossed her face. "I never thought I would be a mother again at my age .... "   
  
She laughed softly. "And this time it shall be twins!"   
  
The laughter died as she looked again at the false womb, at the two who floated so peacefully within it. "But I will miss you, my trickster priest. As much as I may enjoy the new you, I will miss who you were."   
  
A faint ding caught her attention. The orb upon her worktable was glowing.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Are they all right?   
  
"They're doing fine, and gestating nicely. You do know how much time this will take, don't you?"   
  
I am well aware of the time needed. Have you found the necessary ingredients to give me a body?   
  
"One of your hairs, one of the first koppii's, one of the koppii of the koppii, one of Zel's, one of Xeros's. Should work just fine, as long as you're here to step into the body before another soul claims it."   
  
Good. Use the slow genesis to create it. The fast one allows for more flaws.   
  
"And after the trouble with the first two, there's no way I want to deal with another rogue koppi in my lab."   
  
The process allows, in fact requires, closer surveillance.   
  
"How long will it take?"   
  
Five years. It will be a child's body at first, but I will age and grow.   
  
"And how long will that take?"   
  
Twenty years.   
  
"Well, I've waited over fifteen years to get my hands on you again, twenty five shouldn't be too much of a wait, my darling Rezo."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miss Lina was still crying. Amelia frowned in worry, nibbling nervously on her lower lip. It had already been a month since ... their death, and Miss Lina was still grieving. The prince was getting worried, and so was Amelia and Gourry. Nobody had any idea on how Firia felt, as she had neither moved, nor spoken since it ... happened. Lately she had taken to screaming, late at night. Not very often, about once a week. Firia had completely withdrawn into herself, and nothing seemed to reach her except the period during the day when she was left in Lina's room. They had started that in hopes it would snap either one of them out of their depressions. It seemed to help, at least a little. When they came back after an hour or two, Lina had been curled up asleep in Firia's lap, and Firia had been humming something too soft to be heard as she rocked Lina back and forth. But the instant one of them moved into the room or spoke, Firia would tuck Lina into her bed then stand in the middle of the room and stare into nowhere.   
  
Things were not going well.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lina gazed up at the mural on the north wall of the bare room. "Maybe a little more red? ... Hmmm ..."   
  
She idly mixed up a new shade of red as she contemplated her work. A faint whisper of sound drew her attention to the doorway leading to the rest of the small house. Firia smiled at her, carrying a tray of food, mostly a bowl of soup and a loaf of fresh brown bread. Firia shook her head, her expression amused.   
  
Lina smiled sheepishly. "I worked through dinner again, didn't I? I'm sorry Firia ... it's just that I finally got the right shade of purple." She gestured towards a portion of the picture, drawing Firia's gaze to it. Firia nodded thoughtfully, a deep sadness showing in her eyes. Her hands flew in in a series of gestures Lina had long ago grown proficient in understanding.   
  
"I'm glad you think I caught him correctly ... It took me a long time to find the right way to protray him."   
  
Another series of gestures.   
  
"It was hard to do Zel ... I miss him so much ... I guess no more than you miss Xeros, right? It's amazing that either of us came out as well as we did after the shock ... "   
  
Quick flutterings of Firia's hands, completed with a firm solemnity.   
  
"I would have survived? ... maybe, but I think I'd be off gibbering somewhere ... or suicidal."   
  
A questioning set.   
  
"Yes, I did think about suicide for a while ... but it would only have hurt everyone else even more."   
  
A set of smooth movements, with a stern look on Firia's face.   
  
"You're right ... That we don't know why they did it hurts even more ..."   
  
Both women turned to look at the mural, at the faces of their beloveds caught in paint and plaster. A single glance exchanged, and Lina spoke what they were both thinking.   
  
"We don't know why they commited a mutual murder ... and suicide."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rezo stood at the base of the stairs, tapping his foot impatiently.   
  
"Coming!" Zelas's voice floated down from above, the click of her heels becoming louder as she hurried down the stairs. Rezo gave her a quick kiss when she was on the third step from the bottom, the stairs placing her at the same height as himself.   
  
Zelas smiled as she stepped down to stand beside Rezo, quickly putting an earring into her left ear. She looked back up the stairs, a bit impatient. "Children! It's time to leave!"   
  
A pounding rumble started somewhere above there heads and worked it's way down the stairs, soon resolving into five children of varying ages, the youngest being six, the oldest, eighteen.   
  
Rezo frowned slightly, counting heads and coming up two short. He looked at the eldest, directing his question to the young lady. "Where are your older brothers, Mara?"   
  
Mara shrugged, her jaw moving rapidly as she chewed her gum. She was currently going through a punk stage, and had dyed her hair green and cut it in a mohawk. The youngest, Mala, piped up with the answer. "Zelros and Xeadis are in the gaming room, Papa."   
  
Rezo ruffled her hair, smiling down at the little girl. "Thanks, punkin. Zelas, why don't you go ahead and take these ones to the festival while I go talk to our oldest?"   
  
"Sure, honey. Gather round, children. It's time to go." And with a gesture, Zelas and the children were gone, leaving Rezo to head back up the stairs.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Faires And Skullduggery

A rather old, semi-OOC fic, by now I'm a bit embarressed by it. I don't own Slayers, although once I did want to.  
  
##@##  
  
  
The clink and whoosh of billiard balls greeted Rezo at the door of the gaming room. He paused, watching, as the two eldest sent the brightly-colored spheres spinning and ricocheting off green felt. He knew his relationship with them was odd, to say the least. Stepfather to one, grandfather to the other, father to both ... strange indeed.   
  
"Zelros, Xeadis, it's time to go."   
  
Neither even bothered to look up, just continuing to rack up points. Zelros snarled, sounding more than a little annoyed. "I don't see why we have to come."   
  
"Because, younger brother, Mother has a 'surprise' for us. Something to do with who we were, I believe." Xeadis leaned over, carefully eying his shot. A quick twist of his wrist, and the ball was spinning off to it's destination ... Zelros's head.   
  
"What was that for?!" Zelros winced as he rubbed the spot where the ball hit.   
  
"Doesn't it have your curiosity up at all? To find out who we were, so long ago?"   
  
"And what if we want to kill ourselves again? Did you think about that, elder brother?"   
  
Xeadis sighed, leaning against the pool table, arms crossed, pool cue dangling from one hand. "I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to wonder what could drive us to such desperate extremes .... and how to avoid it happening again."   
  
Xeadis glanced at Rezo, then grinned at his twin. "Forewarned is forearmed, and I'm not talking about the need extra sleeves on your coat type."   
  
"All right, all right. Let's go."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Firia sighed in exasperation as Lina raced on up ahead to look at one of the other booths. Luna had taken over their spun glass booth so that they could go festival-walking and take in the sights ... and the competition. Lina came charging back with a scornful snort, beckoning Firia to lean down so she could whisper in the taller woman's ear.   
  
"They're charging almost twice as much as we are for worse quality! It'll be a shoo-in to beat them in the competition. And none of the other comes anywhere near as good as our own wares!" Lina grinned from ear to ear, thinking about how much they would earn this year. She would be able to buy plenty of paints! Firia tapped Lina's shoulder to get her attention.   
  
"Hmm? ... Oh, it has been that long already?"   
  
Firia nodded.   
  
"Then we definitely need to check up on Val and Luna."   
  
They quickly made their way through the crowds, dodging people with the ease of long practice. The next half-hour passed peacefully, both of them playing with little Valtiera, and chatting with Luna when she could come into the back of the store.   
  
Across the street and utterly bored, a little girl with bright orange hair scurried off in search of her mother.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mama! Mama!" Zelas was nearly knocked over by the exuberance of her youngest as the little girl ran to give her a hug. Zelas smiled fondly at little Mala, ruffling her orange hair. "I found them! They run a shop with lotsa pretty things, but the lady t here said I couldn't touch any 'cause they might break an' there was a little boy an' she gave me candy an' lotsa juice an' she let me play with some toys-"   
  
"Hush now, Mama needs to think. Your brothers will be arriving at any time now, so be quiet. Ok, little one?" Zelas smiled at her daughter, looking up to see the other four come running. Each of them carried something in their arms. "You got them?"   
  
"Yes Mama."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Yo!"   
  
"Good. Mara, you have the north. Maya, you have the south. Dreskin, you have the east, and Bala, you have the west. Wait until all are in position before erecting the gaurd-seal. Mala-honey, I need you to lead me to the shop, all right?"   
  
"I can do it!"   
  
"Good girl. Everyone know what to do? Fine, let's go." And the family split, racing along the alleys of Zephilia, their goals firmly set.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Still sorry that we came, bro?" Xeadis grinned as his younger brother grunted in reply. "C'mon, still sulking? I would have thought you would be over that by this age. After all, we're both nearly a hundred, not counting our previous lives."   
  
And then someone caught Xeadis's eye .... "Oh my ... bro, take a look. Have you ever seen such a lusciuous display of beauty?"   
  
"I'm assuming you mean the one arranging the vases? ... a bit tall for my tastes. You're the one who's partial to blondes."   
  
"Well, wait a bit, and take a gander at her partner."   
  
"What, the long-haired one who's even taller than she is?"   
  
"The third one, behind the tall one." " ... whoa ... "   
  
"A dainty little bundle of fire, eh? I bet you'd like that one in your bedfurs up at that cabin of yours."   
  
"She's not the woman for just a roll in the furs." Zelros's voice was solemn, a faint tinge of pain to his voice. Xeadis nodded in silent agreement, his eyes following the still-silent blonde.   
  
"Neither of them are. And I'm beginning to think I wouldn't regret asking for her."   
  
Zelros looked at his brother in surprise. "Hey, this from the guy who swore never to get married? We don't even know either of them yet!"   
  
"But I want to."   
  
" ... so do I."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luna swore silently while she watched the two across the street eyeball Lina and Firia. It was too soon, the girls hadn't been prepared yet! Her fury was easily transmitted to her old friends.   
  
Zelas's voice was cooly amused.   
  
  
  
I suppose you're right. Rezo, would you be a dear and go get them?   
  
A rusty chuckle echoed briefly in Luna's mind.   
  
Before long, a tall, red-violet haired man walked up to the two young men, and neatly bullied them into following him. Luna gave a quick sigh of relief, as it seemed neither Lina nor Firia had noticed them. All in due time, and the time would be soon enough. 


	4. Reunited And Self-Reinvention *Final Cha...

A rather old, semi-OOC fic, by now I'm a bit embarressed by it. I don't own Slayers, although once I did want to.  
  
##@##  
  
  
Lina giggled, feeling a little tipsy as she held her cup out for another refill. Luna oblidgingly re-filled the the cup. They were celebrating their success at the spun glass competition today, and that they had made it into the semi-finals. Rain splattered on the window with increasing fierceness.   
  
"Thhh ... They 'ever 'ew what hic hit 'em!" Lina chortled, waving airily to indicate the other glass-makers that had entered the competition. Luna shook her head, still amazed at how much alcohol her little sister had learned to put away. Little Lina was almost on par with that Nahga woman Luna had met once .... and from the way Nahga had raved on, Lina had learned how to drink from Nahga.   
  
A polite knock on the door got both their attention, although Lina's quickly went back to her wine glass. Luna stood, and opened the door, revealing Zelas and most of her family. Zelas smiled, and reached over to give Luna a hug. "It's good to see you again, Luna."   
  
"As good as it is to see you again, old friend." Luna returned the hug as everyone else tromped inside and began hanging up their rain-soaked cloaks. "Well, now, don't just stand here, introduce Lina and I to everyone."   
  
A resounding thud of a chair hitting the floor behind Luna cut sharply through the chatter of introductions. Lina stood, wine glass forgotten on the floor, the chair on it's back behind her, her eyes wide as she stared at one of Zelas's sons.   
  
"Zelgadis ...?" Lina's harsh whisper echoed oddly, almost reverntly.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her hair was just as red as he remembered it. Red as flame, as vibrant as a rose, sparking and rustling with life. But her gem-bright eyes had darkened, sorrow taken place behind them.   
  
But this was the first time Zelros had met her!   
  
He remembered a dance, her in his arms ... the only time he had been able to dance with her, the only time he had ever danced, at the ball in honor of Prince Philionel's finally taking his rightful place upon the Seyruun throne ...   
  
That couldn't have happened! He was only seventy-eight, and that had happened over a hundred years ago!   
  
Wave upon wave of memory assailed Zelros, flooding him with emotions too tangled and vibrant to understand at once. And the cause of these memories, eyes wide and bright with tears, stared mutely at him from across the room, trembling steps taking her slowly closer to him.   
  
Again she whispered, the name cutting into his heart like a knife. "Zelgadis .... "   
  
The way he had looked flashed briefly across his mind's eye, and he could understand her shock. While his features had only changed slightly, causing the originally faint resemblence between Zelgadis and Xeros to grow stronger, much else had changed completely. He was taller, even as his brother was now shorter than he had been. Both of them had pointed ears, and pale blue skin. Their hair was only two shades different, much lighter, and much darker, than eithers had been to begin with.   
  
"Lina ... " Zelros's voice was equally soft, hesitant. But it was the final key, and Lina was in his arms, clinging and crying, while at the same time berating him for leaving her alone for so long. "I'm sorry Lina ... I'm sorry, love ... hush, it'll be all right."   
  
Lina pulled back slightly to stare into his eyes, hardly believing that he was here, holding her like she had longed for him to do for so long. Her hand trembled as she reached up to run her fingers along his cheek. "Why?"   
  
"You were to marry the prince. I couldn't live without you anymore, I loved - love you so much."   
  
"You never said anything ... I had given up hope that you ever felt as I did. I needed you so much, and suddenly, you were gone."   
  
"Could a monster ever hope a lady might love him?" Zelros's voice was solemn, his eyes serious and filled with an old pain. Lina's eyes widened in sudden comprehension. And then a sly twinkle, much like there used to be in her eyes, appeared. "You never were a monster to me, Zelgadis Greywers."   
  
A smile, almost blinding in it's happiness, spread across his features. He placed a finger on her lips, a silent gesture of affection. "My name is Zelros now."   
  
"You're still my Zel." Lina said firmly, standing on tiptoe while pulling his head down to kiss him firmly. His arms tightened their grip and lifted her off the floor, easing the strain in their necks without breaking off their kiss. The cheers from their families eventually broke through their haze of pleasure. Blushing, they turned their heads to look at their relatives, though Zel didn't let Lina go. Chattering happily, the two families surrounded the glowing couple, offering congratulatory advice. Xeadis's voice cut through all of that like a hot knife through butter, dripping with amusement. "Well, well. I leave you alone for just a few minutes, and you've got a woman in your arms."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They turned and looked towards the door where Xeadis stood. His face was paler than normal, and while there was a mockingly amused expression on his face, the tightness around his eyes and a faint glitter of tears bespoke of a deeper sorrow. Firia stood beside him, her face white and a haunted look about her eyes. Her eyes darted around the room, then focused upon Lina in Zelros's arms. A tremulous smile alighted briefly upon Firia's features, but was quickly replaced by tears that streamed down her cheeks. Tears that were only briefly seen as Firia rushed upstairs, quickly followed by the slamming of her bedroom door.   
  
"Que sera ..." Xeadis murmured, following his statement with bitter laughter. He looked at Lina, the Zel, finally addressing his next statement to his brother. "I wish you both well .... and farewell, my brother."   
  
With those words, Xeadis disappeared from the doorway at a run, and was soon lost from sight. When Zelros made a move to follow his twin, Zelas barred the way with her arm. "Go help Lina with Firia. I have already called for someone to fully awaken his heritage."   
  
Lina and Zel shared a glance of puzzlement. "Fully awaken his heritage?"   
  
"I made him Mazoku, I made him from the flesh of his father. Contact with Firia has awakened his memories as a Mazoku .... But now, his heritage from his father needs to awaken, thought it will cause him great pain.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So damn close! For once he had dared hope that maybe now, with his new body and powers, he could dare be close to Firia. And she had paid for his hope in pain. "Once a Mazoku, always a Mazoku." Xeadis spoke bitterly, anguish raging within him even as he finished his third lap of the city.   
  
"And to a dragon's fair flesh, the touch of a Mazoku's skin burns like a red-hot iron." The only Mazoku Xeadis - then Xeros - had ever seen without this curse had been Valgarv ... Valgarv who had done what he had never been able to do. A simple touch, not even a romantic one, shared with Firia.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Val sighed, watching Xeadis come close to completing another lap around the city. He had thought that burning off some of that energy would have helped, but it seemed all it had done was give Xeadis more time to think.   
  
Val stepped forward, directly into Xeadis's path, his outfit carefully selected to match what he had worn the first time they had met. Xeadis skidded to a stop, his eyes wide with shock. Val spoke, his voice even, and calm. "I challenge you."   
  
Val pulled his sword from it's sheath upon his back, eyeing Xeadis warily. While Val remembered many of the skills he had learned in his first life, Xeadis still had been trained in the use of a sword for much longer. He dearly wished had never accepted Zelas's bargain at times, but in the end, the reward was greater than the cost he must do now. "I challenge you, Xeadis who was once Xeros, Xeros who was born of Zelas and Xeron."   
  
Xeadis stood, a calm readiness in his posture despite his violent emotional state. He did not want to hurt Val, harm Firia's foster son. But maybe, just maybe, a good fight would help him get control of his emotions ... "What are the terms of combat?"   
  
"No magic. No powers at all other than your speed and my wings. No teleportation, or shape-changing. A fight to third blood, or death. Whichever comes first."   
  
"Quite a stiff set of rules ... I accept."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The people of Zephilia shivered, hiding under their beds and in their ce llars. Unearthly screams and explosions sounded within their fair city and above it. It was a day that would go down in the history of their land.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Val watched Xeadis look around cautiously on the street below. Here was the tricky part. It would either work, or kill Xeadis. Offering a silent prayer up to whoever might be listening, Val spread his wings and swooped down upon his unsuspecting combatant. It was surprisingly easy to lift him off the ground and into the air. A swift set of wingbeats had both of them far, far, far above the ground.   
  
There were words Zelas had wanted to be spoken to Xeadis at this point, before Val could finish the task. "Find your wings, Son of Xeron, last child of the Leku bloodline."   
  
With those words, Val let go.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
... last child of the Leku bloodline? Xeadis heard the words echo through his mind even as the wind whistled past his ears. Find his wings? ... last child ... Leku ... Leku is another word for Ancient ... Xeadis's eyes opened wide as something deep within him stretched ....   
  
.... and awoke.   
  
A feeling of fire rushed through him, setting him ablaze with agony. He could feel his body change, shifting, becomins more true to itself. Mental and physical masks were ripped aside in a blaze of pain and acceptance.   
  
Xeadis spread his wings, still wet with the blood of their birth from his shoulders, and flew. Laughing with delight.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zelas felt the change in her son, and smiled, making her way upstairs to Firia's room. Firia lay huddled on the bed, weeping, while Zelros and Lina tried to comfort her. Firia glanced up to see who had come in, and stopped, caught by the quiet joy in Zelas's expression. Zelas came into the room and began gently wiping away Firia's tears. "He's awoken, little one. You won't be apart any longer."   
  
Her smile widened, and she gently helped Firia to stand up. "Indeed, he should be here soon.... in fact, that is most likely him now."   
  
The front door opened and shut with a bang, and someone began walking up the stairs. The tread was unsteady, occaisionally faltering. But determined.   
  
And then whoever it was, was outside the door. A pale hand pushed on the door, which was half-closed, and gently swung it completely open.   
  
"Xer ... Xeros ... " Firia's voice was raspy with disuse, and scratched and snagged it way free of her throat. Xeadis smiled gently, his eyes warm with the love he felt, and opened his arms to her. Arms which held her gently after she had run to him ... his wings curving gently around them both.   
  
"I love you." Xeadis's voice was a soft whisper in Firia's ear, the warmth of his cheek against hers, the gentle rustle of feathers all around them.   
  
"I love you, now, and forever." 


End file.
